


The Hostess Gift

by Here4Me



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Actor Chris Evans, Celebrity Crush, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here4Me/pseuds/Here4Me
Summary: Hannah’s life was left without inspiration or desire after her husband’s passing. Her malaise could have stolen away her opportunity to live out a long time fantasy. But when a little curiosity is indulged, sometimes it allows life to give us gifts that we can’t turn down.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Two years had gone by since Hannah’s husband had passed. For 15 years they ran their historic country inn together. 100 acres of Appalachian mountain and a 30 room inn were all kept humming along because of his energy and the magic they had together. Now that energy was lost and, for her, so was the magic.

Having a few minor celebrity guests over the years had brought her remote mountain retreat a firm reputation for impeccable service and complete discretion. The relationships she built with those people over the years kept her catering to guests, but only from time to time. So when Hannah got the call to host an entire production crew for 6 weeks it wasn’t especially surprising. Was it something she really wanted to take on? Her years of malaise could have easily lulled her into letting the opportunity pass. Was she ready for such a giant step back into all of it? Peaking her interest though, was that it was a first project out of a new production house from Boston. She was always fond of the Bostonian vibe, so the novelty of it won her over. Once the planning and preparations began she knew it was time for her and that old inn to come back to life.

Hannah relished the opportunity to personalize a guests stay, but she truly shined when it came to organizing personalized stay for a full house. She scheduled mealtimes around all their schedules. She set up everything from morning workouts in the meadow to bonfires at night. She arranged day hikes on the property and historic tours of the surrounding area. It was like hosting a giant family reunion. She would usually reserve a suite for the group VIP. This VIP, a man she learned, requested the cabin instead. Strange for someone who had never seen it. While it did have its charms, it was still very rustic. Just four walls, a bed and a bath. No comforts of home, like television or wireless or even a mini bar. A vented skylight and a passing breeze was the only relief a guest could expect from the summer heat. Maybe he had heard about the views. The Smokies offered any nature lover majestic views no matter time or season. Perched on the highest point of the property you could see both the sunrise and the sunset when sitting in the cabin’s open room. On humid summer mornings you could feel the smoke of the mountains breeze across your face while enjoying your coffee on the tiny covered porch. Hannah always considered it a romantic place. The fact that her VIP didn’t have any special room requests like extra pillows or towels quashed that as a reason. Perhaps the relative seclusion it had from the main house made it appealing to him. A place of respite from what was going to be a busy 6 weeks. No matter the reason, she needed to spruce the cabin up a bit. To set a masculine tone to the room she scented it with a bit of sage. A nice pairing to the scent of cedar that came from the rough sawn lumber walls. She replaced a few floral arrangements with natural wood and greenery. Plain white linens and a plaid flannel quilt she’d  
made was all the bed needed. Simple appointments, a free flowing energy and the comfort of relative seclusion.

Hannah smiled at this space. She was in her element again, and it felt invigorating. It was indeed time for life to start happening again. She just didn’t realize how much.

Hannah heard him before she saw him. There was no mistaking that silly duck quack laugh for anyone but Chris Evans. Her eyes shot out to the drive. The sight of him made her feel like a crazed teenage fan inside. He’d recently been keeping his hair in a longer style that blended into his full beard. She’d known that because she spent an embarrassing amount of time following him. Something all her “stan-life” research couldn’t explain was how could someone so perfect still be single after all these years. But that puzzle was for another time. The person she had pinned every inappropriate fantasy to for the last 10 years was standing in her driveway. Just the sight of him immediately drew her mind into that fantasy world. She could see the outline of his strong arms and back through his deep red Henley as he characteristically hugged everyone around. She imagined how his strong arms would feel around her small frame. A fleeting, but necessary daydream. Perhaps her idealistic view of him was unfounded but who cared. It was her secret fantasy, no one to judge it but herself.

Snapping back to reality she went to introduce herself. As she approached, his on-site assistant dismissively rushed the introductions and started them up the path to the main house so he could settle in. It was all such a scribble of activity Hannah wasn’t even sure she’d actually met Chris at all. Did she even get a glance of those blue eyes? Once they reached the entrance of the inn Chris looked a bit confused and disappointed. “I was told there’d be a more secluded room for me”. Hannah seized the opportunity to correct the misunderstanding. “Ah, yes. Seems your assistant wasn’t aware special arrangements were made. I have the cabin all set-up for you. I can show you up” Hannah said pointing up the gravel path leading to the cabin. “Perfect,” Chris said. “You guys get settled in here, I’ll let, Hannah was it? show me up”. This time he did look her in the eyes, and yes, they truly were the color of the ocean.

A short tour of the inside of the cabin with a walk around the outside found them back at the path to the main house. “Don’t worry about finding your way down to the main house if it’s dark in the morning. You can see the lights from the kitchen windows once you’re on the path.” she explained. “And, of course, you can call or text me anytime you need something. My number is on the placard by the door.” Despite her best efforts to be professional in this moment, Hannah’s voice cracked as she spoke in a fast, excited voice. Chris picked up on her nervous tone. He reached his hand out to shake hers, placing his other hand on top “Don’t you worry about me. This cabin looks like it was designed just for me. I’m confident you’ve got everything under control”. The timbre of his voice was so soothing in that moment. Deep and soft. Was she lapsing into a nano fantasy right there? “Great, I’ll leave you to it then” Hannah said, quickly coming back to reality. She waved as she made her way down to attend to her other guests.

The six weeks of production were going by so quickly. Everyone was working feverishly to keep on schedule. Herself included. Sadly for Hannah, she had had nearly no interactions with Chris. Passing acknowledgments as they both busied through their days. Both of them too busy with pressing matters for even happenstance to bring them together. She had all but given up on getting to know him on any personal level.

Then, one morning, late in the production cycle, Hannah was alone in her meadow. Sunrise workout happened regardless of the audience. As she made her way through the beginning of her routine she heard Chris’ voice “I hope I’m not too late”. “Alas, the sunrise waits for no one” Hannah replied. His eyes cast her a long look up and down, then he raised an eyebrow and said “Well then, let’s get started”.

Sunrise was her favorite time of day, and exercise made her feel powerful. She felt more confident in this space than any other. It served her well as she managed to guide him through the routine, despite being almost completely distracted by his muscular physique. While his tight T-shirt left little to the imagination, his pants were more loose fitting. Hannah had to work hard to catch him at the right angle to see his taut behind and not get caught doing so. It was such a wonderful interlude to both their busy schedules. As they moved through each part of the workout they impressed each other with their strengths, and laughed at each other’s weaknesses. During their cool down stretches Hannah was teetering a bit. Chris reached out his hand to balance her. “Oop, I gotcha” Chris said as they both gained their footing. She landed so close to him she could feel his breath. Their eyes met. Chris smiled sweetly. Hannah flushed. “Could this actually be happening?” Hannah thought. Then the alarm went off on her phone. “Guess times up.” Chris said holding their eye contact briefly. This time Hannah raised an eyebrow. Then just as quickly as he had arrived he was off again. “We should do something like this again” he said as he hastily made his exit. “What does that even mean?” Hannah thought. No time for speculation though, the inn wasn’t going to run itself. Back to work for the both of them.

Hannah hoped Chris would make it back for another workout session, but the last sunrise of his stay came and went with just a couple other guests joining her in the meadow. Disappointed, she made her way back up to the inn. She needed to make sure breakfast was moving along.

As she worked in her kitchen, attending to the last full breakfast she’d be preparing for this marvelous group of people and their flawless leader, she was saddened that the opportunity to get to know Chris better was all but gone. Her mind drifted off a bit, where had the time gone? She was then suddenly aware of how strangely quiet her small farmhouse kitchen had become.  
She looked up from her checklist wondering where everyone went. She was completely alone. Alone except for him. “Why was he always showing up when no one else was around?” she wondered. “Or was that the arrangement?” Hannah knew the fantasy train was off the rails now.

He stood quietly drinking tea from her favorite big red mug. He was facing away from her admiring her collection of decorative copper tea kettles. She was definitely getting a coy sort of Casanova vibe now. “You missed a good workout, but the teapots are interesting enough I guess” she said casually. It was all she could do to treat this as a normal conversation between two average people. “So what’s the story with all the copper teapots? You have such a large collection?” Chris asked. Her love for all the rounded out “r”s and soft “a”s his Boston accent made in that one sentence nearly distracted her from answering. Clearing her throat,“Well I bought a couple myself,” she said walking closer to him. His smell was salty, but clean, like the ocean. “Nothing special, just a couple of flea market tchotchkes I bought for decoration. But over the years, guests started giving them to me as hostess gifts. I guess they figured I collected them. People seem to get a lot of satisfaction out of feeling like they found the perfect hostess gift. Ya know, hoping to give you what you actually want.” Chris bobbled his head back and forth in that adorable way she had seen him do in so many interviews “Well, can’t fault ‘em for that. You run an amazing place here. Who wouldn’t want to show some thoughtful appreciation?” Was she flushing again? “My god this was so surreal” she thought. Just then her long awaited encounter was cut painfully short by that damned assistant needing whatever assistants need. “Thanks for the tea...well, really everything. I’ll be thinking of some way to show my appreciation, too. I promise, it won’t be another copper kettle.” This time he was definitely giving her eyes. Ocean blue, long lashed - eyes. Chris handed over his, -her, cup and hustled out the door. She looked at that cup and snickered to herself “I’m never washing this”.

That night at the wrap party bonfire everyone was in attendance. Hannah was busier that night than any other over the last several weeks. But as the night crept into morning and all but the few die hard guests remained it allowed Hannah to spend some time at the fire herself. She watched Chris work the crowd. Wearing his typical plaid flannel, ball cap and jeans held up by that silly red belt, the fire light was all she needed to pick him out. He was, in this relaxed state, exactly who she imagined he was. He was so animated, even at this late hour, going from person to person, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves. Chris was everyone’s friend, mentor, buddy and a bit of a goof. Also someone to toss back a shot with. And he did. Over and over.

A few drinks in herself she was feeling pleasantly buzzed and decided to make a few last checks in the house before turning in. As she wrapped up the last few details of the day she got a text from Chris “Can you please bring me some aspirin” She had seen him from the kitchen window just a bit earlier drunkenly making his way up the path to his cabin. If it wasn’t for the full moon, she wasn’t sure he’d make it. A few too many shots at the party were already taking their toll, she supposed.

When Hannah got to the cabin door, she found it left ajar. She called inside, no response. She pushed the door open just a bit more and saw the room was completely dark other than the moon shining on the bed through the sky light and a sliver of light from the slightly open door of the bathroom. She called in again as she entered the room “I’ll just leave this on the nightstand for you”. As she turned to leave she ran into him. All of him. At her height she was face first in the bare skin of his marvelously hair covered chest. The dim light from the bathroom was all she needed to appreciate the silhouette of his naked, positively masculine form. She made an awkward step towards the door “Oh, jeez. I’m so sorry. I thought you were in the...”. He stopped her. “Wait” Chris said leaning into her, closing the door at the same time. “You’re pretty drunk” she reasoned with him. He pressed all of himself against her, his bulge palpable through her jeans “I'm not that drunk”. His breath smelled of liquor and cigarettes. A combination she’d find otherwise repulsive, was, from him, profoundly arousing. He whispered down one side of her neck, pressing again “it’s no copper teapot but I’m pretty sure it’s what you want”. Almost grinding now. His deep, soft voice again “Let me give you what you want”.

Hannah was definitely caught off guard but was quick to respond. There was no denying this was exactly what she wanted. She had graciously been accepting yet another kitschy teapot for years. This was a gift she was definitely not going to refuse. She quickly ran her hand up behind her, fumbling with the door knob. Chris stepped back from her “I’m sorry” he said, his head down. He had mistaken her movements as an effort to leave. Then he heard the sound of the tumbler of the lock as it set dead in the frame. There was no mistaking her intent. He leaned close again.

Her hands in front of her now, she was nearly overcome by the desire to feverishly and madly run her hands all over his body. Amazingly, she managed to focus on just how she had always imagined she would touch him. It was like following a script. She just didn’t take into account how badly her hands would be shaking. Her breath was too fast, she thought. The intensity of just the anticipation was nearly enough to make her weak. Hannah somehow managed to compose herself and focus her mind’s eye as her tactile pursuit continued. She put one hand to the taught, softly hair-covered skin of his outer thigh and ran it slowly up to his tight ass and drew him closer to her. Her other hand slowly traced the vein along his chiseled bicep, his wide, strong shoulders, his neck, his soft ginger tinged beard, drawing his face down to hers. “You’re so perfectly tall” she gasped as she perched on her tiptoes til their mouths met. The kiss was immediately open mouth, all tongue, hot and wet. Each turn of their heads was paired with another press of his body against hers. She could kiss him like this for hours but there was so much more about this man she wanted to experience. And now was the time.  
She broke the kiss and managed to both pull him closer while pushing him towards the bed. As his body rested at the edge of the mattress, Hannah noticed how his impossibly white skin was glowing in the beautiful moonlight, exposing the mystery of all his tattoos. Chris began pulling  
her clothes away. He kissed each fragment of her bare skin as it became available to him. The bristle of his beard against her skin was more stimulating than she had ever imagined. 

Hannah’s hands worked more intensely now, pressing, almost clenching his muscles as they kissed. Her body pressed in an upward motion signaling him to move onto the bed. “Lay back” she told him. Chris laid confidently, almost smugly, on his back, raising his arms up to prop up his head on the pillows. It was like he was presenting himself. He knew that’s exactly how she wanted to gaze at him. “Yes, and thank you”, she thought. She climbed to the foot of the bed and began to methodically work her hands and mouth up his flawless frame. Her lips followed her nails as they dragged up the hair covered skin on his calves, thighs, waist, chest. She relished the salty taste of his skin as her tongue traced a line between each tiny mole she had memorized on his neck. She drew in deep breaths of his soft, bonfire scented hair as she nibbled his soft, felty ear lobe. Hannah raised herself up and slowly ran both hands wide open against his firm pecs. Her fingers spread wide to feel the outline of his ribs, thumbs meeting in the middle to trace down his tense abs. She counted the ridges, 2,4,6,8, in her mind.

As her hands approached his cut v-line, her mouth began to water. In all her experiences with men in the past, the act she was about to perform was about pleasing her partner. This time it was equally or maybe even more about her. Hannah wanted to experience every part of him in every way possible. She ran her lips down the smooth skin of his shaft, then her tongue back to the tip. Her fingers worked forcefully and deliberately sensing every pulse and tightening of his skin. As she took him deep into her mouth, she closed her eyes, allowing her other senses to take over. Listening as he drew breaths through his clenched teeth. The tingle she felt as his hand moved through her hair. His length was a challenge for her to take in at first but as she adjusted her technique his response was palpable. She opened her eyes to watch the rest of his body react. His rapid breaths filling his chest, his eyes clenched shut, his mouth alternating between licking and biting his lips. Yet another vision she could spend too much time enjoying, but she didn’t want to take him too far.

She released him, and kissed back up his torso. Her tongue licked every line and curve. She made sure to give attention to the outline of every tattoo, R,E,G,D... Her mouth wet his nipples and she watched them glisten in that spectacular moonlight. As her mouth met his again, she straddled his body. Hannah wanted to be on top of him so she could look at him as their bodies moved together. She wanted to savor his body beneath her, tensing, flexing, studying every expression in his face. She pressed herself against his hard, wet waist. She reached down between them and ran his stiff cock between her legs, enhancing her arousal, just before moving him inside her. She knew his size would be too much to take all at once but excitement overtook her and she thrust him into her. She cried out with both satisfaction and pain as she continued her motion. She winced in pleasure at Chris’ firm grip on her ass, as he pushed himself deeper inside. Fast, harsh thrusts that were exactly how she wanted him. Intense and animalistic. Focused just on the physical pleasure of the moment. As she changed from thrusting to grinding to swaying she stared down into his blue eyes. Even in this intimate moment when he stared back, her normally demure nature caused her to look away. Chris moved his hands up to grasp her breasts. He shifted between caressing them and kneading them firmly as Hannah’s body responded to him. He moved one hand between them and used  
his thumb to massage her into a physical delirium. Hannah knew it was time to transition. Having the full weight of this man on top of her is where she wanted to meet her high point. Heavy enough to keep her from drawing a full breath. Passionately suffocating. She rolled him on top of her. “I’ll take it from here” Chris said deeply, softly.

He was in charge now. He raised her knees up and began driving into her hard. The collision was so powerful she knew she’d feel him there for days to come. Being with him was a sensual symphony. The smell of his smokey hair. The sound of their collective savage groans and smacking of sweating skin. The sight of his muscular form working hard to please her. The taste of his sweat as it dripped from his brow into her mouth. She tightened herself around him as she approached her climax. She took his long hair in one hand and his firm ass cheek in the other. Pulling, pressing. She said repeatedly, breathlessly “Give me what I want”. She bit into his shoulder as she approached her peak. He responded to her climax viscerally and with full abandon. She could barely take in a breath as his body pushed full onto hers as he drove himself harder, bottoming out each time. His sounds became more muted as he approached his own orgasm. His back arched, pushing his pelvis hard against hers. Every one of his muscles were in full flex. He took a full deep breath through his clenched teeth and held it as his release came. He fell upon her, moaning as his weight pushed her last shallow breath from her lungs.

Hannah let out a strangled sigh. She held him there, her hands pressed over his broad back, legs wrapped around his waist. Chris pressed his lips against her neck, and as his tongue reached that dip just before her collarbone, she let out a whimper. That spot would never not be ticklish for her. Chris smiled and moved his mouth to hers for a long kiss, before slowly sliding to her side. As they lay, coming down from their collective sensual high, Hannah snickered a bit, not quite to herself. “What’s funny?” Chris asked. “Just thinking how, as hostess gifts go, teapots will forever more be woefully inadequate.” Hannah replied. Duck quack laughs quickly followed.

The following morning, early enough to be ahead of anyone else on the property, Hannah made her way down to her final morning as production crew hostess. Quick bites to eat and to-go cups of tea and coffee and everyone was off to their next adventure. After the last guest had gone, she stood in her little farmhouse kitchen, drinking from her, -his big red mug. She allowed her mind to wander back to the night before. No longer a fantasy, it was a daydream full of real details she’d always indulge. Her tea finished and her musings over for now, she made her way up to his empty cabin. The smell of the room was intoxicating. Herbal, sweaty with a hint of his cologne. She studied the disheveled bed linens, gently gliding her hand across them. She loved how he hadn’t made the bed. Hannah noticed the tray with the aspirin still on the nightstand. She walked over and collected the tray and as she did a note fell to the floor. As she picked it up, she noticed her hand shaking. Even on paper he was still stirring her.  
“You made my stay unforgettable. And you’re right, giving the perfect hostess gift is intensely satisfying. I’ll definitely be back, and I won’t be bringing any teapots.”


	2. Tea time

Chapter Two : Tea Time

Hannah was finally enjoying some peace and quiet at the inn. After reopening this summer she was at full capacity nearly every weekend. Labor Day was here and the bookings had dried up for a while. The Fall color tour travelers would be here soon enough. So for now it was a time of quiet rejuvenation for her and her mountain. Hannah spent most of her time hiking trails on the property or working in her garden. While she did have a few herbs and tomatoes growing in pots, it was her cottage garden where she found her joy. The garden was planted with flowers, shrubs and trees representing all of her life’s history. She knew the story behind each one. At the corner of the house was the 100 year old hasta from her great grandmother, a hyacinth clump by the front door from her grandmother’s funeral, her mother’s snowball bush between the kitchen windows. What she had loved the most were all the plants she and her late husband planted together. Each anniversary they chose something unique or quaint or “heirloomy” to add to the garden. She decided where to plant it and he’d do the work. Not really because it was hard, Hannah was no slouch. It was because despite her love of plants, she had a black thumb of death. Anything she put in the ground failed. Then it was back to the nursery for a replacement. So as with so many things in their lives, it was an arrangement made with experience and love. 

So here she was. Tending to her garden, her story and her heart on her own. She’d neglected it for nearly two years because while it had always been a source of pleasant remembrance, it now represented loss and pain. When she started working with it again it truly was an endurance task. Hannah knew she needed to move on and this garden being brought back to its former glory was a step in that direction. 

The night she had spent with Chris was the awakening she had needed. Hannah had needed the reminder that she was still a whole woman, still full of life. Despite loss, despite pain, perhaps even more because of it. This next phase of her life was going to be as fulfilling as the first. Maybe even better. 

It was still pretty hot in central Appalachia in September. Hannah had just finished cleaning up after tackling a long section of weeding and she was whipped. She was dirty, hungry and thirsty. The ice tea and chicken salad in the fridge were calling her name. 

She walked to the kitchen door of the inn and swatted her dirty jeans and tank top, and kicked off her muddy shoes. She didn’t have to worry about keeping things too clean since no one was on the property but her and wouldn’t be for several weeks, but the idea of that grit on her feet later made her shudder. Once inside she got herself a glass, and the pitcher of tea from the fridge. While she was pouring she looked out the window and saw a car coming up the hill to the driveway. “Who in the hell is this?” she said. Hannah had taken to just saying things out loud as they came to mind. It made her feel like an eccentric mountain lady. 

A shiny black Audi sedan stopped at the top of the drive closest to the house. The sun cast a glare on the windshield. “Well in that car, it's no one from around here. Probably someone looking for a room for the night.” she said out loud again. “They’re going to be real impressed with my appearance this afternoon”. 

She walked out the screen door, holding her hand above her eyes, careful not to go too far because of her stocking feet. “The inn is closed. Won’t be taking guests for a couple weeks” she called out to the person she couldn’t see. “Well that was what I was hoping for”. There was no mistaking that accent for anyone but Chris. 

“Well, shit, looking like this, really?” she mumbled to herself as she pushed her hand through her wildly wavy, unkempt hair. Chris looked around the courtyard and asked “Are you the only one here?” He stepped out of the bright sunlight and walked so briskly towards her he was nearly on top of her before she could say anything coherent. Hannah just nodded. “You look fantastic,” Chris said in a low voice, pushing his own hand through her hair. He leaned in and immediately started kissing her. He hugged around Hannah’s waist, picked her up and carried her in through the kitchen door, never stopping the kiss. 

Once through the door he was all hands. Hannah was right there with him. They kept their mouths together and they feverishly pulled away each other’s clothes. “God, I missed this.” Chris said kissing her bare neck and shoulders as he pushed her against the kitchen island. His hands went up her tank top, pushing it up over her head then immediately back to grasp her breasts. He kissed down her chest as he pushed her breast from the cup of her bra and began to lick and suck her nipple. Hannah put her hand into his long hair, looked down and watched his mouth and she could feel her knees buckle with pleasure. Chris put his hand to her waist to hold her steady, and then shifted it to the button on her jeans. Hannah grabbed the back of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, as he moved back just enough to work her zipper. She was never happier to see that silly red belt, as her hands and eyes moved to his middle. Effortlessly removable with one hand. The button and zipper separated just as easily. He leaned back in to continue kissing. After unhooking her bra, Chris’ hands ran down her back to the waist line of her jeans then quickly inside. He grabbed her full backside with his strong hands and pushed her up to grind against him “Argh, that ass” he growled. He worked her pants down further, until they stopped at her knees. He used his foot to push them to the floor, so his hand could move between her thighs. She was already wet for him. How could she not be. This was an impossibly fantastical scene. He let a short, low moan at the feel of her readiness. Hannah’s hands were also working. His pants fell effortlessly to the floor once his zipper was undone. Her hand went right for his already hard cock, stroking and pulling it towards her. She wanted it so bad, and she knew he could feel that. 

Chris hoisted her onto the counter top and laid her back. His hands moved more slowly now. Long, deliberate strokes over her breasts, her hips, her thighs. His breathing matched the pace of his hands, tantric and deliberate. She watched his face as his eyes trailed down her body. He was magnificent, a sight she’d never grow accustomed to seeing. His palms pressed up the top of thighs until his thumbs met that sensitive spot that always made Hannah squirm. She arched her back and let out a whimper. This pleased Chris. He repeated the massage again and watched her body respond. Hannah leaned up and drew him to her, she reached for and found his stiff cock. She lined him up to her and ran his tip through her wet folds. His breathing became more erratic again. “Fuck me, Chris” she said breathlessly. 

He was inside her with his very next breath. He laid her back again. One hand on her hip the other at collar bone. He thrust full in, without reservation. He knew how she wanted him. Deep, hard and fast. He was happy to oblige. He wanted to be rough, savage. Hannah reciprocated with equally hard thrusts up to meet him. Anchoring her weight so she could take in the full collision of his movements. She was at her climax almost as soon as he entered her. The situation in and of itself was all she needed to fall over the edge. Chris could feel how wet she was after she came around him and his control was lost. He became driven solely by his need to orgasm. His pace was as rapid and as hard as he could go until he finally flooded her insides. He dropped himself on her chest, exhausted from his efforts. 

After a few moments passed, his breath slowed down and Chris straightened himself up. He looked down at Hannah’s naked body on the counter. His hand caressed her bare stomach, chest, neck. He put his hand to her face, leaned down and kissed her. Slowly this time. Hannah raised her arms around him and he helped her sit up. They continued kissing, slowly gently, cast in a spell of orgasmic haze. Chris finally broke the kiss and helped Hannah to her feet. “I’m so glad you were alone when I got here. This was all I was thinking about my whole drive here” Chris said holding her close, gently trailing his fingers over her soft skin. Hannah wasn’t sure what to say. She kept her face turned against his chest, purposefully avoiding his eyes. Now that the moment had passed her mind was racing. Just why was he here anyway? No call, text or email letting her know he’d be in town. Did he really drive all this way for a booty call? There was no denying she was always a sure thing for him, but honestly. She clenched her eyes shut, physically forcing her mind to to stop. Hannah decided she didn’t want to muddle up this encounter with a bunch of random thoughts. She was happy to accept it for what it was, at this moment. Her response was deliberately cheeky, breaking the cycle of her thoughts “Where are my manners? Would you like some tea?” 

The fruit of his arrival and the subsequent love making was a lazy afternoon and evening. The garden would have to wait. She put together a light meal and they ate it together by a small campfire. They enjoyed a few drinks as they talked about how much they both loved the outdoors. She talked a bit about her love for the mountains. She told him how she began hiking here the summer after high school and it immediately became her favorite place to be. “We should go hiking tomorrow, unless you’ve got plans or something” She still kept the situation neutral, not forcing any ideas of what it should be. “I'd love that. l’m just here to spend some time with you.” Chris replied. He, too, was speaking in generalities. “Maybe we should get to bed then, I know how you like the sunrise” Chris said knowingly. Hannah wasn’t expecting the flood of emotions that came next. She looked over at the inn. The place where the last 15 years were spent committed to someone else. She couldn’t take Chris there. Not yet. She decided to make her choice about Chris. “I’d like to meet the sunrise with you in the cabin.” Chris picked up that something was off, but he didn’t press it. “That sounds perfect. I’ll put out the fire, grab my things from the car and meet you up there” he said standing up. She nodded, looking away from him. ‘Why am I about to cry.’ she thought. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then started kicking dirt on the fire.

Hannah walked back up to the inn to a grab some linens. She stopped just inside the door and looked back at Chris. The last time he was here it was so superficial. The culmination of a few weeks of flirting ending in a night of passion, unencumbered by true emotions. This was so very different. She was clearly still working through some things. Things he knew nothing about. It was always her nature to hide her vulnerabilities, and that wasn’t going to change tonight. She took in a deep breath, exhaled slowly and put her emotions aside. This time with Chris, whatever it was, wasn’t going to be bogged down by things from the past. She collected the things she needed, tossed them in a basket, walked out of the inn, closing the door without looking back.


	3. Gravity

Chris tired from his long drive and Hannah tired from the events of the day slept soundly together in the little romantic cabin atop the hill. Hannah, always an early riser, woke up before the sun. She lay next to him just staring at his peaceful sleeping profile. She was taken in by how such a fiercely masculine man while awake was reduced to this vulnerable innocent while at rest. The blue hue of the predawn light perfectly highlighted the slope of his nose and she loved how the two furrows in his brow were there even while he slept. Her eyes focused on his soft lips. She wanted to trace her fingers along the softness of his mustache where his upper lip turns up just a bit to meet his nose. She smiled at how his fantastically long lashes cast tiny shadows on the faint smile lines around his eyes. She could just make out the trail of tiny moles across his face. She strained to see the smallest one on the right side of his nose. She thought about how much she hated when make up or technology erased that perfect little dot. She could gaze at him like this for hours, but hours was not something she had this morning. The sunrise waited for one. 

Hannah slipped out of bed pulling on her boxer shorts and cami, being careful not to wake Chris. She went back to the inn to shower and make some tea. As she stood in her kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil, she thought about all the things she wanted to show Chris on their hike that day, and how that made her feel. It had been a long time since she’d felt like this. The newness of this relationship, if that’s what one could call it, brought about all the feelings that always go with that. Excitement, curiosity, anticipation and, yes, enormous sexual desire. It was like being young lovers after breaking the intimacy seal. Everything was made better by making love. While her normal adult self was definitely a sensual person, the ardor of this relationship was an awakening of passions long left behind. She welcomed this return to baseness, without hesitation. In fact, she was running towards it. Not knowing how long this situation was going to last or where it was headed just intensified the urgency to fill it up with every pleasure imaginable. Hannah knew an end was inevitable, but today was not that day. Today was to be bursting with all the things that brought her delight, and they’d be made better by sharing them with Chris. 

After pouring the tea into some travel mugs she hurried back so she could meet the sunrise with Chris as they’d planned. She crept back through the door to see if Chris was awake. He mumbled from under the sheets “I thought you bailed on me”. “Pfft, as if” she whispered back, climbing onto the edge of the bed. “So are we to enjoy our tea in bed, or do we want to sit on the porch and feel the morning air on our faces'' she said in the hushed tone people always spoke in at this hour of the morning. “This right here is nice, but that sounds spectacular” he said pulling himself out of bed. She couldn’t help but stare at his beautiful naked body. And at this point she didn’t care if he noticed. It was still too dark to see all the fine details of his chiseled form, but Hannah knew them well enough to know she was right to be turned on. She squirmed a bit where she sat at the foot of the bed, trying to settle the stirrings inside her. His stride was confident even in this exposed state, as he sauntered past her side of the bed on the way to the bathroom. He stopped to kiss her face. “I’ll just be a minute”. Hannah sighed away her arousal, grabbed the quilt from the bed and made her way to the bench outside. 

Chris in his boxer briefs now, slid under the quilt with Hannah, snuggling up to escape the chill of the morning air. Chris settled back into the corner of the bench and brought Hannah to rest against his chest. They watched silently as the light crept up from the Eastern sky and began to fill the day. The dusty blue light of dawn changed over to gold as the sun burned away the night. The smoky mist that cast a haze over the mountain tops was driven into the valleys before it disappeared altogether. A light breeze blew its remnants across their faces as they sat in quiet appreciation of nature’s display. As she rested against Chris’ warm chest, feeling his breaths and heartbeat against her, Hannah thought that this was quite possibly the best sunrise of her life. How was it she’d ended up in this place, at this time, with this man was not something she could explain or understand. However it was to play out, it was already better than she’d ever hoped for. 

Their cups empty and the sun rising higher in the sky, it was time to get on with the day. “So I’ve got T-shirts, cargo shorts and trainers, is that going to be good for today or are you taking me rappelling?” Chris asked, digging through his bag. “No ropes or harnesses required for today” Hannah replied suggestively. “Well, when you say it like that, I’m a little disappointed” Chris said, wrapping his arms around her, teasingly growling as he nuzzled her neck. That made her want to climb right back into bed with him. It was all she could do to not just be constantly touching him. Like testing if he’s real. She reached around him and grabbed an ass cheek “Well the trail is kinda difficult, maybe I’ll need to bring a rope in case I need to pull your lightweight ass up the hill” she said. “Oh man, is that a challenge?” Chris’ focus changed immediately. He was known to be very competitive and she knew that dig would get him going. “I’m going to clean up and get dressed. I’ll meet you in 15 minutes” he said quickly gathering his things and heading towards the bathroom “I’ll be waiting for your slow ass” she said as she left the cabin and headed to do the same. 

He met her in the kitchen as she was filling the daypack. “Well I'm gonna say, the hiking shorts and boots are turning me on a bit. Got a whole park ranger vibe going there.” Chris said looking her up and down. Hannah blushed a little. ‘How were they ever going to get on the trail if he was going to keep being this desirable’, she thought. “Fruity protein bars, nuts, baby carrots, jerky and water good with you?” she said, trying to keep herself on task. “Jees, you have lunch packed? Okay, you might actually be faster than me. I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” Chris said, raising his eyebrows and giving her a sly smile. “Don’t be fooled by my short stature, I have an advantage. This is my favorite trail on the property so I know it well. And also, you’ll be carrying the pack” she said pushing it into his arms and walking out the door. 

Hannah started down towards the trailhead fast in front of him. He took a few running steps to catch up as he slung the pack onto his back, and they were off. 

They started the trail at a playfully quick pace, but as the incline steepened and the distance grew into miles their pace evened out. Hannah was in her element here. There was no place on earth she loved more and sharing it with Chris was another fantasy realized. 

As they came upon a small clearing in the trail Hannah stopped to show Chris some of the diminutive things of the mountains that were easily missed by a purpose driven hiker. “This is one of my favorite spots on the trail. It’s always full of the hidden gems of the mountains” Hannah said guiding him out into the small meadow. “Here, look at these.”she said, showing him a little orange flower. “It’s called a ‘touch-me-not’. See how it’s seed pod explodes with just the slightest touch of my fingers” Hannah said brushing her finger across the plant. Chris leaned in close, laughed a bit “I know how he feels”. She nudged him, giggling along with him. “Listening is a great way to see things, too,” Hannah said, continuing on her tour. “Birds can be heard long before we see them. Ooh, like there.” she said, with her ear turned up to the sky. Her eyes followed her ears until she could point to a tree branch just at the edge of the grassy area. “Do you see the blue?” Hannah asked. Chris took a moment to focus “Oh, yeah. Wow!” “That’s an indigo bunting. Some people think it’s rare to see them, but if you listen first they just seem to appear” Hannah, sighed with satisfaction. Chris reached out and took her hand, then kissed the back of it, not saying anything at all. They stood quietly holding hands, for a few moments, appreciating the enormity of minutature. Holding hands with Chris was a feeling she had underestimated the power of. It was then that this fantasy had turned into something more for her. She didn’t know how to process that so she ended it “Right then, we should move on. I can’t wait to show you the summit” Hannah said pressing on. 

Soon she was leading him through a nearly impassable part of the trail. ”Are you sure this is the way?” Chris asked skeptically. Hanna just laughed and pushed on. They finally broke through the brush and were met with a panoramic view of the entire valley. You could see for miles in every direction. The various hues of the green trees outlined every rise and fall of the rolling landscape. “Isn’t it just breathtaking? I can’t even believe that this view is part of my property. I just found it last summer after...Well, that’s why the trail is a bit rough. I haven’t worked much with it yet.” Hannah said, tidying up the end of her sentence. Chris stood at a bit of a distance just staring at her, taking in her excitement. Hannah turned to him and he was smiling. “What?” she asked. Chris just gave a little grin “I’m just appreciating how much you love this”. “Well come out closer so you can see it all,” she said waving him in. Chris seemed a bit uneasy about the severity of the cliff edge and the elevation. She nudged him a bit “Come on now. You’ve had scarier experiences than this, I'm sure.” “It’s not scary, it just gives you a weird feeling in your gut standing so close to the edge” Chris defended himself. “Oh that’s just gravity. I'll admit it does have a mystical tendency to amplify people’s sensibilities, doesn’t it? Disorientating you so it can pull you to your death. But you’ll be fine” Hannah joked. She could see he wasn’t budging so she offered a solution. “Ok, this way then. There’s another spot further up with trees to anchor us, come on” she said setting off again. Eager to match her energy, Chris followed further up the hill behind her. 

The next spot was much more wooded. It had several trees they could hold onto as they leaned out to extend their view. Hannah was lost in the moment as she leaned out onto a fallen tree, so the sun could warm her cheeks. She pulled her wavy hair from her ponytail and let the mountain breeze blow through. She looked down from her perch at Chris “Isn’t this just amazing?” Chris was looking at her instead of the view. He was smiling again. “Yes, yes it is” he said, stepping closer to her, pushing her hair away from her neck and gently kissing her skin. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Being on the incline of the mountains edge made her a bit taller, allowing Chris to be nearly cheek to cheek with her. Hannah put her hands on his. She felt so secure in the strength of those arms. “Thank you for bringing me here and sharing this with me,” Chris said as he held his face close to hers as they looked out into the valley. “I feel so at ease with you. Somehow you make me feel special and just like a regular guy all at the same time.” Chris took a deep breath, and as he exhaled his arms wrapped more tightly around her. 

His mouth made it back to her neck and he started gently rubbing his lips on her skin. Hannah raised a hand to the back of his head and pushed her fingers into his hair. His touch was like a drug. All of her body systems immediately went into overdrive. Her senses were immediately heightened, her pulse quickened, her breathing faster, the tiny hairs on her arms and neck stood up. Chris' hands started slowly moving about her middle until they came to the tie of her shorts. “Look out into the valley and tell me again what you love about this place” Chris said as one of his hands moved across the bare skin just inside the waistline of her shorts. Hannah could barely concentrate on standing, much less the view, she tried to turn to him, but his free hand raised to her neck and turned her face back to the valley below. “Uh,uh. I want you to tell me how it makes you feel” he directed her. Hannah, beguiled, tried to comply. “The warmth of the sun on my face as I come from the cool shade of the trail is like an embrace” she managed to say, as his hand made its way lower into her underwear and his other to her breast. “Tell me more” Chris pressed her on. “A perfect day is always with a few clouds passing over. Their shadows cast over the hills, playing tricks on your eye-uh-eyes, like you’re seeing a different view al-to—gether” Hannah let out a strangled moan as Chris's fingers found her most sensitive spots . “Keep going” he whispered into her neck. Hannah was completely under his spell “when the rhododendrons bloom, ugh” she hesitated as her body betrayed her mind and kept her from thinking straight. “Go on.” Chris said, torturing her with pleasure as his finger tips rubbed and pressed her pulsing core. “When the rhododendrons bloom” she started again , “their scent mixed with the scent of the pines into the humid air is like, uh—fairies have perfumed the forest just for you”. Every word she spoke she had to push from deep inside. Hannah’s hand took hold of the tree next to her for support as Chris’ fingers entered her one by one as she spoke. “Is there more?” Chris said grinding himself against her backside. She was trembling under his touch, her middle shuddering with arousal. “This” she said reaching back for him. 

He made her feel feral, she couldn't help but rub herself into the bulge she felt at the back of her shorts, which embarrassed her a little. She started to turn toward him, but he kept her facing away. “Uh,uh. I want you looking at that view while I fuck you” he said in a low voice as his free hand turned her face back to the valley below. She was so turned on by his hand forcing her to face away and the way he said fuck in that deep, low tone, she moaned out her next breath. Chris took a step back to undo his shorts, pushing them down just far enough to free his erection. He made quick work of Hannahs shorts, as well. As he rubbed his stiff cock against her backside he whispered instructions “Eyes open the whole time”. Chris leaned her forward and she put her hand on the downed tree in front of her for support. He kicked her feet out to a wider stance, spreading her open so he could line up to her. He mounted her slowly at first, while he gained the right footing on the woodland floor and found his rhythm. His whole body was as close to hers as he could be and still manage a withdrawl and plunge. He kept one hand wrapped around her front, his fingers feverishly working. His other arm folded along side them, his hand on her shoulder so he hold her against his thrusts. Hannah was in stimulation overload. All the things in the world that brought her joy, pleasure, serenity combining with physical passion and lust. Everything mixing together in a sensual slurry of impossible ecstasy. Chris had taken her to a state of full submission to him. She called out in pleasure as his cock hit just the right spot over and over. “Never. Stop. Fucking. me like this” she said as her inhibitions fell away. Chris followed through, his whole weight behind her, pushing their bodies forward with each thrust. Hannah closed her eyes as she collapsed onto the log in front of her, leaving her completely prone to Chris’ penetrating forces. Chris responded with untamed intensity. They were both lost in a passionate fog. Hannah opened her eyes just as they were reaching their collective orgasm to discover her face was peering over the edge of the cliff. “CHRIS!” she shouted in both fright and ecstasy. The feeling of gravity pulling them over forced an explosive climax for them both. The roar they made as their fear and pleasure collided echoed into the valley. “Oh, uh, fuck!” Chris exclaimed, pulling Hannah back to a safer spot on the ledge.

He laid behind her with an arm under his head and the other loosely across her waist. “That was intense.” Chris said through his panting. Hannah was equally affected. She had never been with anyone that brought her to that kind of climax. The way he had coerced her mind as well as her body was like nothing she’d ever experienced. “You, sir, are a fantastic lover.” she said, turning to face him. “It helps to have a great partner.” Chris said as he leaned in and kissed her. After a long recovery time of kissing and caressing each other, Hannah eventually sat up and pulled up her shorts. “I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” she said standing up and walking back to get their pack. “I could eat.” Chris said, sitting up and pulling his shorts up as well. Hannah stopped short and looked back at him. That was the phrase her late husband used every time a person asked if he was hungry. Never a “Yeah, sure” or a “What’s cooking”. She used to love that so much. “What is it?” Chris asked, not sure what to make of the look on her face. “Nothing,” Hannah replied, looking away, shaking her head dismissively, “someone I used to know used to say that.” “Maybe you’ll tell me about him sometime.” Chris said in a soft, knowing voice. Hannah didn’t answer and just started walking away again. In her distraction she stumbled over a tree root and fell to the ground. She lay, grimacing and giggling as Chris rushed over to help her. “You alright?” Chris asked. “Yes, just gravity trying to pull me to my death” Hannah joked.


End file.
